


Gotta Catch 'Em All [Art]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Illustration, M/M, Stupidity, smol sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: Cherik as Team Rocket.Crack drawing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



> Prompt: "The X-Men playing Pokemon Go"
> 
> I misread your prompt, sorry. But...here: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

  
To protect mutants from devastation!

To unite our people from every nation!

To denounce the evils of fear and hate!

To save the world with gay and slay!

Erik!

Charles!

Team Magnet X, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

  
(That's right!)

**Author's Note:**

> xD


End file.
